Ghost The Series
by fckyeahLJOE
Summary: Update Chapterd 2 - Sandeul, murid yang terlihat biasa saja namun menyimpan luka batin yang selama ini ia simpan dalam hati. Puncak dari kegalauannya adalah mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Namun berkat kedatangan seorang namja, Sandeul gagal bunuh diri. Bad Summary OOC/YAOI/Boy X Boy/Boy Love/ B1A4 fanfiction Badeul Jinchan Jindeul /CHAP 1-2
1. Chapter 1

**1. Author :** Nakamaru Ando

**2. Twitter **: at fckyeahljoe **Facebook :** Nakamaru Ando **Wordpress** : wewewe dot semeukezone dot wordpress dot com

**3. Judul** : Ghost The Series

**4. Kategori :** General , Yaoi, Chapterd 1

**5. Cast :**  
- B1A4 Baro  
- B1A4 Sandeul

**6. Support Cast :**  
- Other B1A4 member dan cari sendiri ya :D

**Disclaimer :** Cast merupakan milik agency masing-masing -re: WMent

**Author Note :**

_Anyeong, badeul datang lagi menyapa warga ffn hehe. Sesuai request kalian, author akan bikin ff badeul yang berchapter. Mungkin lebih tepatnya ini ff B1A4, tapi badeul tetep jadi cast utamanya kok hehe_

_Author gak janji ya ff ini bakal selese ampe kapan, tapi author usahain update secepatnya hehe_

_Jadi jangan lupa reviewnya ya biar authornya makin giat update ficnya. Untuk permulaan, author kasih prologenya duluan deh. _

_Happy reading banadeul_

**Warning :**

**Ini ff yaoi, boylove, geje, typo bertebaran, EYD kacau dan ooc. Jadi kalau gak suka jangan di baca. Author gak terima flame apapun bentuknya.**

**SAY YES TO REVIEW , SAY NO TO FLAME!**

.

.

.

**Chapterd 1**

Nama anak itu adalah Lee Junghwan atau biasa di kenal dengan sebutan Sandeul. Sudah hampir sejam namja bersurai coklat keemasan itu duduk di pinggiran atap sekolah yang sangat tinggi.

Wajah anak itu begitu dingin nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Ia seolah-olah tak peduli dengan tingginya tempat ia duduk sekarang. Padahal, kalau sedikit saja ia lengah, dengan mudah tubuhnya bisa langsung terjatuh ke atas permukaan tanah yang jaraknya hampir lebih dari seratus meter dari tempatnya duduk sekarang.

Dinginnya cuaca kota Seoul pun nampaknya tidak membuat namja itu bergeming sedikitpun. Hari sudah menjelang sore dimana siswa-siswi lain sudah pulang sedari tadi. Tapi tak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda anak itu akan segera pulang.

Sendiri, sedari tadi anak itu hanya sendirian di atap sekolah ini. Duduk termenung seperti seseorang yang mempunyai banyak beban di pikirannya.

Sandeul mulai merogoh saku seragamnya dan kemudian mengeluarkan secarik kertas. Ia menatap tulisan-tulisan yang bahkan sudah Ia baca berkali-kali, yaitu surat nilai sekolah Sandeul selama satu tahun terakhir ini.

Surat itu menyatakan kalau nilai-nilainya selama setahun ini tidak cukup untuk membuatnya naik kelas. Dari 6 mata pelajaran yang di ujikan, Sandeul hanya lulus di 2 mata pelajaran saja. Sebuah hasil yang sangat tidak memuaskan bagi Sandeul, mengingat selama ini ia sudah giat belajar hingga larut malam, bahkan sampai mengikuti pelajaran tambahan di hari libur.

Tapi di lihat dari hasilnya, sepertinya dewi fortuna masih belum berpihak pada namja bersurai coklat keemasan itu. Perasaan Sandeul saat ini bercampur aduk, antara marah, malu, dan takut.

Kabar Sandeul yang tidak naik kelas begitu cepat tersebar hari ini. Sontak saja itu membuat Sandeul menjadi bahan olok-olokkan seisi sekolah. Kecewa? Tentu saja Sandeul sangat kecewa.

Sandeul sangat malu saat teman-temannya mengejeknya. Ia memang bukan siswa tampan atapun populer di sekolah ini. Prestasinya pun tidak terlalu bagus sehingga membuatnya menjadi murid yang sering di bully oleh teman-temannya.

Melihat pengalamannya selama ini, Sandeul sebenarnya sudah biasa dengan ejekkan-ejekkan yang biasa di lontarkan teman-temannya padanya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, benar-benar berbeda.

Perasaan semakin terpuruk membuat Sandeul merasa benar-benar seperti orang yang tidak berguna. Bagaimana bisa Ia pulang dan memberi tahukan orang tuanya kalau dia tidak naik kelas. Orang tuanya sudah sangat terlalu baik padanya sehingga Sandeul tidak ingin membuat mereka kecewa.

Sandeul tidak sanggup membayangkan wajah ayah ibunya yang akan kecewa nanti. Ia pikir, ke dua orang tuanya pasti akan marah besar sekarang. Dengan membayangkannya saja sudah membuat dada Sandeul merasa sesak dan takut.

Namja itu menimbang-nimbang surat di tangannya itu, hingga kemudian surat itu terlepas dan jatuh begitu saja, melayang di udara hingga akhirnya jatuh ke tanah.

Sandeul mulai bangkit secara perlahan dari tempat duduknya. Tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan turun, anak itu malah berdiri di sana dengan pandangan kosong. Ahh, sekali lihat saja semua orang sudah tahu apa yang di pikirkan anak itu. Sandeul pasti mencoba untuk bunuh diri.

Tindakan Sandeul ini memang sering terjadi pada anak-anak seusianya yang mempunyai masalah. Tapi jika Sandeul mencoba bunuh diri hanya karena tidak naik kelas, apa itu tidak berlebihan? Sayangnya pikiran orang-orang seperti Sandeul saat ini sangat sulit di tebak.

Meskipun begitu, tindakan Sandeul saat ini tidak di benarkan sama sekali apapun alasannya. Orang lain mungkin tidak bisa merasakan apa yang di rasakan Sandeul saat ini, betapa terpuruknya Sandeul dengan hal yang mungkin orang lain anggap sebagai sebuah masalah yang sepele.

Sandeul menghela nafas. Di pejamkanlah matanya, membiarkan semilir angin menerpa wajahnya. Ia menarim nafas panjang, seolah-olah ingin merasakan segarnya udara untuk terakhir kalinya.

Anak itu merentangkan tangannya ke udara. Perlahan, tubuhhnya mulai condong ke depan. Terlambat, Sandeul sudah tidak bisa kembali. Bisa di pastikan ia akan segera terjatuh ke tanah. Dalam ketinggian seperti Ini, Sandeul pasti akan mati. Kalaupun selamat, beberapa bagian tubuhnya akan patah.

Keajaiban, butuh satu keajaiban untuk membuat Sandeul mengurungkan niatnya. Dan sepertinya tuhan memberikan keajaibannya pada anak bersurai coklat keemasan itu.

Saat tubuh Sandeul hampir jatuh, tiba-tiba sebuah angin menerpa tubuhnya dengan keras. Sandeul yang merasa terkejut tiba-tiba membuka matanya. Menurut perkiraannya, seharusnya ia sudah jatuh sekarang, terhempas ke tanah dengan keras hingga mati tanpa merasa sakit saking cepatnya kematian menghampirinya. Atau Sandeul yang menghampiri kematiannya.

Samar-samar Sandeul melihat sesuatu di hadapannya. Bukan angin ataupun udara, Sandeul yakin itu tapi ia tak tahu apa yang ada di hadapannya. Sandeul memicingkan matanya, memperhatikan sesutu di depannya itu.

Malaikat? Entahlah, Sandeul tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Sosok itu nyaris seperti udara yang bermandikan cahaya matahari senja sehingga membuatnya tampak berkilauan.

Belum sempat Sandeul berpikir, sosok transparan itu menghantam tubuhnya dengan keras sehingga membuatnga terjungkal ke belakang.

"Ahhhh!"

Sandeul memekik saat dirinya terjerembab ke belakang. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang saking kagetnya karena kejadian barusan yang sangat tiba-tiba itu.

Tak peduli dengan rasa sakitnya, mata Sandeul menerawang ke semua arah, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Pikiran Sandeul tiba-tiba penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Sosok apakah yang baru di lihatnya barusan? Mengapa ia menolongnya? Lalu kemana sosok itu pergi? Sandeul bertanya-tanya pada dirinya. Ia yakin kalau kejadian barusan bukanlah sebuah mimpi ataupun khayalan, karena bagaimanapun Sandeul merasa kalau sosok itu sangat nyata meskipun ia tak tahu apa itu.

Hening, Sandeul terlihat kecewa saat menyadari tidak ada seseorang atau apapun itu di sekitarnya. Suasana atap sekolah masih terlihat sama seperti sebelumnya, sepi dan tak ada orang lain selain dirinya.

Namja bersurai coklat ke emasan itu menekuk lututnya sehingga menyentuh ujung dagunya. Sandeul tiba-tiba tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya lagi. Dengan wajah yang terbenam di antara ke dua lututnya, ia menangis tersedu-sedu.

Tangisan itu terdengar sangat memilukan. Sandeul sudah tidak bisa menahan luapan emosi yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Seharian ini ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis, mencoba untuk bersikap tegar dalam menghadapi masalah yang tengah menimpanya. Namun sekarang, luapan emosi itu sudah tak mampu di bendungnya lagi, tangisnya pecah begitu saja tanpa ia kehendaki.

Tanpa Sandeul sadari, sosok yang menyerupai udara itu datang dan mendekatinya. Semakin mendekat sosok itu semakin terlihat jelas bentuknya. Sosok udara itu tampak berkilauan saat cahaya matahari senja menyinarinya.

Sosok transparan itu semakin jelas terlihat sosoknya. Tidak ada lagi sosok udara yang tadi terlihat, sosok itu mulai berganti menjadi sesosok manusia, seorang namja lebih tepatnya.

Dengan kulit yang seputih susu, namja itu bisa di bilang cukup tampan. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam pekat pun tampak kontras dengan wajahnya yang tampan itu.

"Uljima, jangan menangis lagi." Sebuah suara berat terdengar dari bibirnya.

Mendengar suara yang begitu asing di telinganya, Sandeul mulai mendongakan wajahnya. Dengan keadaan terisak-isak, Sandeul menatap sosok yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya itu.

"Jangan menangis lagi." Ucap namja itu lagi.

Sandeul terperangah melihat namja itu. Kesan bad boy sangat jelas terlihat saat ia pertama kali melihatnha. Apakah namja itu akan menganggunya seperti anak-anak lain? Pikir Sandeul.

"Kau siapa?" Sandeul menyeka matanya yang berair.

"Kau bisa panggil aku Baro." Jawab anak itu yang baru saja meperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Baro.

"Apa maumu? Aku sedang tidak punya uang. Jadi percuma saja kalau kau menggangguku!" Seru Sandeul.

Sandeul memang sering sekali di ganggu murid-murid nakal di sekolahnya, bahkan tak jarang ia selalu di peras oleh mereka. Biasanya Sandeul hanya bisa pasrah ketika dirinya di palak oleh orang lain, tapi saat ini waktunya sedang sangat tidak tepat.

Sosok itu hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehan Sandeul. "Aku tidak butuh uangmu dan aku tidak akan mengganggumu." Kata sosok itu dengan ramah.

Sandeul mengkerutkan dahinya heran. "Lalu apa yang kau mau dariku?" Tanya Sandeul dengan nada yang sedikit tidak ramah.

"Aku ingin kau berhenti menangis."

"Shiro, aku tidak mau. Siapa kau berani sekali mengaturku?!" Ketus Sandeul.

Namja itu kembali tersenyum, masih sabar dengan perlakuan ketus yang di terimanya dari Sandeul. Namja bersurai hitam itu berjongkok sehingga membuatnya berhadapan secara langsung dengan Sandeul.

Sorot mata namja itu begitu tajam menatap Sandeul. Namja bersurai coklat keemasan itu menjadi risih. "Wae? Kenapa kau menatapku selerti itu?" Ujar Sandeul salah tingkah.

"Jangan sia-siakan hidupmu dengan melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi lagi, ara?!" Seru namja itu dengan tegas.

Sandeul membulatkan matanya. Apa namja di hadapannya itu melihat dirinya ketika mau bunuh diri tadi? Ahh sungguh memalukan, pikir Sandeul.

"Kau melihatnya?" Tanya Sandeul dengan hati-hati.

Namja itu membali tersenyum dengan di ikuti sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Tentu saja, karena aku yang sudah menolongmu."

Sandeul terperangah. Ia memang sedang banyak pikiran, namun bukan berarti ia lupa dengan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia ingat betul sesuatu yang menolongnya itu tidak berwujud dan kasat mata. Seingatnya tak ada sosok namja tampan seperti orang di hadapanya itu pada saat kejadian.

"Aapa maksudmu? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Sandeul dengan tatapan menyelidiki.

Namja bersurai itu kembali terkekeh-kekeh. "Bukankah aku sudahbilang kalau aku yang menolongmu tadi." Ucap namja itu di sela-sela tawanya.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Yang menolongku itu..." Sandeul menggantung kalimatnya. Ia sibuk mencari nama untuk sosok yang telah menolongnya tadi. Deul tak ingin alasannya nanti terdengar tidak masuk akal di telinga namja itu.

"Ituu..."

"Udara? Angin?" Tebak namja bersurai hitam itu.

Sandeul kembali terperanjat. Benarkah namja yang berada di hadapannya itu adalah sosok yang tadi menolongnya? Tapi itu terdengar sangat tidak mungkin.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Pekik Sandeul.

Namja itu mendesah pelan. "Aish, kau ini terlalu banyak bertanya. Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau sosok yang kau anggap udara itu adalah aku!" Jawab namja bernama Baro itu.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa kau..."

"Karena aku adalah hantu." Potong Baro dengan cepat.

Sandeul semakin membulatkan matanya sehingga membuat ke dua bola matanya seakan-akan ingin keluar dari rongganya. Sulit baginya untuk mencerna ucapan Baro barusan. Ia bahkan mencubit lengannya, memastikan kalau yang baru saja di dengarnya bukanlah sebuah mimpi.

"Aishh, sepertinya tidak naik kelas membuatku benar-benar gila!" Gumam Sandeul seraya memukul-mukul kepalanya pelan.

Baro terkekeh melihat reaksi Sandeul. Sepertinya namja bersurai coklat keemasan itu masih belum percaya kalau dirinya adalah hantu.

"Kau bisa sebut aku udara, angin, hantu atau apapun yang kau mau. Yang pasti aku bukanlah manusia sepertimu." Kata Baro.

Sandeul melirik ke arah Baro dengan sinis. "Jadi kau benar-benar seorang hantu?" Tanyanya.

"Benar sekali!" Jawab Baro diikuti dengan senyum khas bad boynya.

Tiba-tiba Sandeul termenung. Matanya terlihat sayu dan tak bergairah sama sekali. "Kalau aku bisa melihat hantu, berarti aku sudah mati dan sekarang aku juga sudah menjadi hantu ya?" Lirihnya.

Baro menggeleng pelan. "Kau belum mati dan kau bukanlah hantu. Kau masih hidup Lee Junghwan." Sergah Baro menjelaskan.

"Mwo? Jadi aku benar-benar masih hidup?!" Ujar Sandeul tak percaya.

Baro tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sandeul, melainkan menanggukkan kepalanya, mengiyakan pertanyaan Sandeul barusan.

"Dan sekarang aku sedang berbicara dengan hantu?!" Pekik Sandeul yang dengan nada tinggi. Dan lagi-lagi di balas dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Baro.

Sepertinya aku sudah benar-benar gila sekarang, Batin Sandeul.

**~TBC~**

.

.

.

Pendek banget ya prolognya? Haha. Jangan lupa RnR ya, next chapnya di tunggu aja. Biar update, follow dan fav fic ini ya

Ohya, follow twiter author ya /fckyeahLJOE soalnya masih dikit temen fujodanshinya. Di follow ya, kita ngegosipin cowo cowo cakep hahaha *malah promo*


	2. Chapter 2

**1. Author :** Nakamaru Ando

**2. Twitter **: at fckyeahljoe **Facebook :** Nakamaru Ando **Wordpress** : www dot semeukezone dot wordpress dot com

**3. Judul** : Ghost The Series

**4. Kategori :** General , Yaoi, Chapterd 2

**5. Cast :**  
- B1A4 Baro  
- B1A4 Sandeul

**6. Support Cast :**  
- Other B1A4 member dan cari sendiri ya :D

**Disclaimer :** Cast merupakan milik agency masing-masing -re: WMent

**Author Note :**

_Heung, respon di chap 1 mengecewakan, yang komen gak nyampe 5 orang hha. Tapi gak apa-apa lah author bakal terus lanjut ampe tamat kok , buktinya belum seminggu udah update chap 2 hhe_

_Yaudah dari pada kelamaan, met baca aja ya._

**Warning :**

**Ini ff yaoi, boylove, geje, typo bertebaran, EYD kacau dan ooc. Jadi kalau gak suka jangan di baca. Author gak terima flame apapun bentuknya.**

**SAY YES TO REVIEW , SAY NO TO FLAME!**

.

.

.

**Chapterd 2  
**

**Sandeul POV**

Hari sudah gelap saat aku pulang ke rumah. Selama di perjalanan, kejadian di atap sekolah tadi benar-benar memenuhi pikiranku. Sejujurnya hal ini masih sulit di percaya untukku.

Hal-hal gaib seperti hantu sangat asing untukku, dan anehnya hari ini aku malah bertemu dengan hantu dan juga kejadian-kejadian aneh lainnya. Hantu itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Baro, what the fuk padahal aku gak nanya tuh. Dasar setannya aja yang ganjen kali yah.

Awalnya aku benar-benar tidak percaya kalau namja yang secara tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku itu adalah seorang hantu. Menurutku namja itu terlalu tampan untuk ukuran seorang hantu. Maksudku, setahuku hantu itu menyeramkan, setidaknya itu yang ku lihat di TV.

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya saat pertama kali namja itu mengenalkan dirinya sebagai hantu. Namja bernama Baro itu lebih mirip seorang murid nakal yang biasa mengganguku dari pada seorang hantu.

Namun saat aku mengungkapkan ketidakpercayaanku, namja itu membuktikan kalau dirinya memanglah seorang hantu. Aku masih ingat saat tiba-tiba dia melayang di udara dan berputar-putar di sekililingku, rasanya ke dua bola mataku ingin melompat keluar saat menyaksikannya.

Mataku tak henti-hentinya membulat, menunjukan keterkejutan yang amat sangat. Terlebih lagi saat namja itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi udara yang menerpa tubuhku dan kemudian menghilang begitu saja, seperti seorang dementor yang ku tonton dalam film harry potter.

Sampai saat ini aku belum melihat hantu itu lagi. Sejujurnya aku pun tak ingin melihatnya, bukannya aku takut, hanya saja sesuatu yang di luar nalar seperti itu terasa aneh untukku.

Bayangan-bayangan tentang hantu yang ku temui di atap sekolah mendadak sirnah saat aku sudah sampai ke rumah. Aku berdiri di depan pintu masuk untuk beberapa saat.

Pikiranku beralih pada masalah utama yang sedang terjadi padaku saat ini. Tidak naik kelas. Apa yang harus ku katakan pada ke dua orang tuaku? Saat ini pasti mereka sedang cemas menungguku, karena seharusnya aku sudah pulang sejak tadi siang.

Haruskah aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya? Ataukah aku harus berbohong untuk saat ini? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, mengusir pikiran yang menurutku tidak mungkin itu. Bagaimanapun juga aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada mereka. Aku tak ingin berbohong, terlebih lagi pada ke dua orang tuaku.

Dengan ragu aku mulai memegang knop pintu dan mulai membukanya secara perlahan, bahkan nyaris tanpa suara.

"Aku pulang..." Ucapku saat memasuki rumah.

Tak ada jawaban.

Kemana mereka? Mengapa sepi sekali, tak biasanya jam segini rumah sudah sepi. Biasanya ibu akan menyahut meskipun ia sedang di dapur. Atau setidaknya ada adik perempuanku yang berusia 8 tahun akan buru-buru menghampiriku setiap aku pulang. Tapi sekarang mengapa rumah ini tampak sepi sekali? Tak biasanya juga kalau mereka pergi pada jam segini, terlebih lagi tanpa mengunci pintu.

Pandanganku menerawang setiap sudut rumah karena penasaran dengan keheningan yang tak biasa ini. Aku mulai memasuki ruang tamu yang masih dalam keadaan gelap gulita. Ohh, ayolah. Kemana mereka? Kalau mereka sedang pergi, tidak mungkin juga ibu lupa menyalakan lampu dan mengunci rumah. Tapi kemana mereka sekarang?

"Eomma?" Aku memanggil ibuku. Berharap mendengar suara ibuku yang menyahut, tapi hasilnya nihil, tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Aku benar-benar frustasi sekarang. Apa mereka tidak tahu sekarang aku sedang sangat sedih? Ohh tentu saja mereka tidak tahu. Aku bahkan belum memberi tahu mereka tentang keadaanku. Mungkin saja mereka sedang bersenang-senang saat ini. Biar saja seperti ini, aku tak mau merusak kesenangan mereka dengan masalahku ini.

Daun telingaku tiba-tiba mendengar bunyi krasak-krusuk yang entah berasal dari mana. Aku agak sedikit was-was mengingat keadaan rumah yang sangat sepi ini, Aku takut kalau itu adalah suara maling dan Aku mulai sedikit khawatir dengan keberadaan keluargaku yang tak jelas nasibnya itu. Dengan hati-hati aku mulai menyalakan lampu hingga membuat ruangan terang benderang.

Saat lampu menyala, nampak beberapa orang muncul dari balik pintu dengan hebohnya.

"Surprise!" Teriak mereka dengan heboh yang langsung di ikuti dengan bunyi terompet yang memekikan telinga.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku yang belum terbiasa dengan bias cahaya lampu yang terang. Ku tatap orang-orang yang ternyata adalah keluargaku. Mereka muncul dengan tiba-tiba itu, dari mulai ayahku, ibu, hingga adik perempuanku.

Aku mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat ibuku membawa sebuah cake. Setahuku ini bukan hari ulang tahunku. Jadi dalam rangka apa mereka memberikan kejutan untukku?

Hatiku tercengang saat ke dua mataku membaca tulisan yang berada di atas kue itu. Rasanya seakan-akan jantungku berhenti berdetak saat membacanya.

"Kejutan. Selamat atas kenaikan kelasmu, Sandeullie." Ucap ibuku dengan bangga.

"Oppa, chukaeyo." Timpal adik perempuanku seraya meniup-niup terompet di hadapanku.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam saat mereka masih mengatakan ucapan-ucapan selamat padaku. Ibu dan adikku tampak bersemangat memberikan ucapan selamat, sementara ayahku hanya tersenyum ramah padaku. Dadaku rasanya sangat sesak melihat pemandangan ini.

Mereka tampak senang dan antusias. Aku bisa melihat raut wajah bangga di wajah ke dua orang tuaku.

Senyum itu...

Tawa itu...

Aku tidak sanggup kalau aku harus membuat itu semua pudar dari wajah mereka. Aku tak sanggup memberitahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya pada mereka. Meskipun sederhana, mereka sudah bersusah payah memberikan kejutan ini untukku. Dan sekarang aku harus menghancurkannya? Ohh Tuhan, jahat sekali aku.

"Deullie, kau kenapa?" Tanya ibuku. Mungkin ia menyadari sikapku yang kurang antusias dengan semua ini.

Lidahku rasanya kelu dan bibirku bergetar, tak sanggup untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Wae, Sandeullie. Kenapa kau diam saja?" Kali ini ayahku yang bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar khawatir.

Mataku memanas saat melihat keluargaku yang menatapku dengan pandangan khawatir. Aku sungguh tidak kuat lagi. Air mataku kembali pecah.

"Eomma..." Lirihku di sela-sela tangisku.

Ibuku langsung menyerahkan cake yang di pegangnya pada adikku. Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia langsung datang dan memelukku.

"Kenapa kau menangis sayang. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya ibuku khawatir.

Aku semakin terisak saat ibuku memelukku. Pelukannya terasa begitu hangat, aku sangat rindu aroma dan kehangatan tubuh ibuku. Seingatku terakhir ia memelukku ketika kelas 5 SD, sejak itu aku melarangnya memelukku karena aku malu menjadi bahan olok-olokkan teman-temanku yang mengatakan kalau aku adalah anak mamih.

Tapi sekarang aku sangat merindukan pelukan ini. Pelukan lembut yang sangat membuatku merasa hangat dan nyaman.

Aku melepas pelukan ibuku sejenak. Ku tatap keluargaku satu persatu. Mereka sangat terlihat khawatir.

"Aku... Tidak naik kelas!" Kataku pelan namun cukup jelas untuk mereka dengar.

Seperti dugaanku, mereka terlihat sangat kaget. Ibuku bahkan sampai menutup mulutnya yang hampir saja memekik. Dan ayahku, ia terlihat sangat kecewa. Semua orang tentunya kecewa, tapi ayahku benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang paling kecewa dengan pernyataan yang baru saja ku katakan.

Aku sudah siap dengan kemungkinan kalau mereka akan marah besar padaku. Aku tahu pengorbanan mereka untuk kebutuhan pendidikanku tidak sedikit mengingat keadaan ekonomi keluargaku yang bisa di bilang menengah ini.

Sudah sewajarnya jika mereka marah, kecewa, atau pun memukulku. Aku memang sangat sedih dengan hasil yang ku capai saat ini, tapi aku tahu mereka lebih sedih dari pada diriku.

"Ada beberapa mata pelajaran yang nilainya tidak lulus. Jadi mereka menyuruhku untuk mengulang kelas setahun lagi." Kataku menjelaskan, seolah-olah menegaskan sekali lagi kalau aku benar-benar tidak naik kelas.

Aku menunggu respon dari ke dua orang tuaku, tapi tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir mereka. Ini rasanya sangat menyakitkan melihat mereka diam begitu saja. Setidaknya jika ayah marah dan memukulku, aku masih bisa terima, bukan diam seperti ini.

Batinku semakin sakit saja ketika melihat mata sendu ibuku yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Aku tahu ia sedih, tapi ia seperti menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah di hadapanku.

"Eomma..." Lirihku.

Ku lihat ibuku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum padaku. Aku benci melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu. "Kau pasti lapar. Ibu sudah siapakan makanan. Lebih baik kau mandi dulu lalu makan." Katanya.

"Tapi Aku..." Protesku.

"Kita akan bicarakan ini nanti, Sandeul." Potong ibuku dengan cepat sebelum aku hendak protes.

Mendengar ibuku berbicara dengan nada tegas seperti itu membuat diriku mengurungkan niat untuk protes. Tadinya aku ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini sekarang. Aku tak ingin menghindari masalah ini jika aku terus menundanya. Tapi sekarang sepertinya aku harus menuruti saja apa kata ibuku.

Mungkin butuh waktu bagi mereka untuk menerima kenyataan kalau anak pertamanya ini tidak naik kelas. Wajar jika mereka sedang dalam keadaan shock, maka lebih baik aku pun memberikan mereka waktu untuk berpikir.

Aku menyeka mataku yang berair, meskipun aku masih sedikit terisak-isak. Dengan ragu aku pamit pada ayah ibuku untuk pergi ke kamar. Senyum yang di paksakan itu belum pudar saat ibuku mengantar kepergianku.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat hatiku terasa sakit, melainkan ayahku. Saat aku pamit padanya, ia tak berkata apa-apa, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak memandangku. Ayahku benar-benar membuang muka dariku, seolah-olah aku adalah seseorang yang paling hina untuknya.

Mianhae, appa. Aku sudah mengecewakan kalian. Aku benar-benar bukan anak yang berbakti.

**Sandeul POV End**

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Sandeul duduk di sudut ruangan. Lampu kamar yang seharusnya terang ia sengaja matikan, seolah-olah kegelapan adalah bagian dari dirinya.

Di dalam kamar berukuran 4X5 meter itu masih terdengar isakan-isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir Sandeul. Ia belum bisa bernafas lega ketika mengingat respon ke dua orang tuanya yang begitu dingin padanya. Dugaannya selama ini benar kalau mereka pasti akan kecewa padanya.

Hati Sandeul sekali lagi di selimuti kegelapan. Ia sedih dan malu pada dirinya sendiri. Sandeul benar-benar tidak bisa menanggung semua masalahnya saat ini. Kadang ia berpikir, apa yang salah dengannya? Mengapa semua orang melihatnya seperti sebuah sampah. Jika bukan karena keluarganya yang baik, mungkin sudah sejak lama ia sudah bunuh diri.

Dan saat ini ingatan-ingatan itu kembali muncul, terlebih keluarganya yang selama ini mendukungnya pun akan menganggapnya seperti seorang sampah. Dan Sandeul tidak mau itu terjadi. Lebih baik ia mati dari pada mengecewakan keluarganya.

Dengan langkah gontai Sandeul berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Ia membuka laci kemudian mengambil sebuah cutter. Cutter itu begitu tajam, seolah-olah tidak ada satupun sesuatu yang bisa luput dari tajamnya mata pisau itu.

Sandeul menatap cutter itu dengan pandangan kosong. Menurut film yang sering ia tonton, bunuh diri dengan cara merobek urat nadi begitu terlihat mudah. Yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah menyilet tangannya tepat di urat nadi, kemudian selanjutnya hanyalah masalah waktu dia akan segera mati karena kehabisan darah.

Namja bersurai coklat keemasan itu merutuki dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia bunuh diri dengan cara melompat dari atap sekolah. Setidaknya ia akan mati tanpa merasakan sakit. Namun jika harus bunuh diri dengan cara menyilet urat nadi, maka ada sepersekian detik dirinya akan menderita kesakitan hingga pada akhirnya mati.

Sandeul menghela nafas. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Gara-gara hantu itu ia gagal bunuh diri. Tapi sekarang hantu itu tidak ada di sini, jadi ia bisa bunuh diri dengan leluasa. Mungkin kalau ia mati sekarang, ia bisa bertemu hantu itu di alam lain.

Sandeul meringis saat mata cutter itu mulai menekan kulit tangannya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, ia tak menyangka kalau bunuh diri akan semenegangkan ini.

Sebelum cutter itu merobek nadinya, tiba-tiba pintu kamar Sandeul terbuka. Sandeul terkejut saat melihat seorang wanita paruh baya membuka pintu kamarnya. Wanita paruh baya yang tidak lain adalah ibu Sandeul pun tak kalah terkejut saat ia melihat putra pertamanya itu tengah memegang sebuah cutter yang nyaris merobek nadinya.

Ibu Sandeul langsung menghampirinya kemudian merebut paksa cutter di tangan Sandeul dan melemparnya ke lantai dengan kasar.

"APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?!" Hardik ibunya dengan kasar.

Sandeul yang masih terkejut hanya bisa bergumam tak jelas. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa sementara ia sendiri tak mampu untuk bersuara di hadapan ibunya itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Sandeul?! Apa kau ingin melihat ibu mati karena kehilanganmu, hah?!" Seru ibu Sandeul seraya memeluk putranya itu.

Tangisnya pecah begitu saja. Ia merengkuh Sandeul seolah-olah tak ingin kehilangannya. Ibu, seorang ibulah yang akan paling menderita ketika melihat anaknya sedang terpuruk. Seorang ibu jugalah yang akan selalu ada ketika anaknya mempunya masalah. Dan seorang ibulah yang akan memberikan pelukan hangat kepada anaknya yang sedang merasa kedinginan dan sendirian.

Melihat ibunya yang menangis dalam pelukannya, Sandeul pun tak kuasa untuk menahan tangisnya lagi. Tangis ibu dan anak itu pecah begitu saja, seolah-olah sedang berbagi beban yang mereka pikul masing-masing.

"Mianhae, eomma, mianhae!" Ucap Sandeul di tengah-tengah tangisnya. Melihat ibunya membuat Sandeul sadar akan satu hal, yakni ia tidak sendirian.

"Jangan pernah lakukan hal ini lagi, Sandeul. Jangan tinggalkan ibu!"

"Mianhae, eomma. Sandeul sudah membuat kalian kecewa."

"Aniyo, jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu, Sandeul. Eomma dan Appa tidak kecewa padamu." Sahut ibunya.

"Jangan bohong, eomma. Aku tahu kalian kecewa padaku. Kalau eomma mau marah, marah saja!" Balas Sandeul tak kalah sengit.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Sandeul. Ini salah eomma yang kurang mendidikmu dengan baik. Kalau ada yang harus di salahkan, maka salahkan saja eomma!" Ibu Sandeul memekik dengan nada tinggi. "Bohong jika kami tidak kecewa, tapi kau tetap anak kami. Sebagai orang tua, sudah kewajiban eomma dan appa untuk selalu ada di sampingmu apapun yang terjadi. Jadi eomma mohon, jangan pernah berpikir bodoh seperti itu lagi." Ungkapnya kemudian.

Sandeul semakin terisak-isak, air mata yang membasahi pipinya seolah-olah tak pernah habis. Memang dalam situasi seperti ini peran seorang keluarga sangatlah penting. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, mereka lah yang akan berada di sampingmu ketika kau berada dalam kesulitan. Meskipun orang lain akan memandang rendah dan mencemoohmu, keluargalah yang akan tetap berdiri di sampingmu penuh dengan kebanggaan seorang keluarga.

"Sekarang yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Masa depanmu masih panjang, nak. Jangan sia-siakan hidupmu karena kau gagal sekali. Ingat, kalau kau terjatuh, ibu akan membantumu berdiri."

Sandeul hanya bisa diam mendengar petuah-petuah bijak yang di berikan oleh ibunya. Hatinya yang tadi gelap seolah-olah mendapat secercah cahaya berkat pelukan hangat dari ibunya.

"Maafkan aku, eomma." Lirih Sandeul penuh dengan rasa penyeselan.

Sementara ibunya hanya tersenyum seraya mengusap surai coklat keemasan anaknya itu. "Jangan berkata seperti itu. Tak ada yang harus di maafkan di sini, Sandeullie." Ujarnya.

"Tapi aku tetap salah karena sudah mengecewakan kalian." Sergah Sandeul keras kepala.

"Kalau kau memang benar-benar merasa bersalah. Kau bisa menebusnya tahun depan dengan keberhasilanmu, Sandeul."

"Apakah kalian akan menungguku?" Tanya Sandeul.

"Tentu saja kami akan menunggumu dengan sabar. Saat ini yang terpenting adalah apa yang akan terjadi nanti, bukan apa yang telah terjadi kemarin." Ungkap ibunya dengan bijak.

Sandeul benar-benar merasa seperti mendapat sebuah semangat baru yang membuat hidupnya semakin bergairah.

Meskipun ia sudah terlihat lebih baik, tetap saja Sandeul merasa gusar dengan apa yang akan orang pikirkan tentangnya nanti. Ini seperti sebuah bahan baru untuk mereka mengejeknya. Mungkin saja Sandeul akan terluka pada awalnya. Lagi pula saat ini ia tak ingin memikirkan hal-hal lain dulu, karena sekarang ada sebuah keluarga yang akan tetap menyayanginya apapun yang terjadi.

**~TBC~**

.

.

.

Yap, chap 2 selesai juga. Next chapt akan ada 2 member biwan yang masuk ke cerita. siapa mereka? liat aja nanti hehehe. Yang pasti adegan haru biru yang sinetron banget ini selesai sudah. Di chapt selanjutnya ceritanya akan lebih fokus ke pecintaan dan persahabatan waks

Reviewnya please, mau reviewnya jelek juga gak apa-apa kok, sedih banget chapt 1 reviewnya dikit banget hhe

Ohya, follow twiter author ya /fckyeahLJOE soalnya masih dikit temen fujodanshinya. Di follow ya, kita ngegosipin cowo cowo cakep hahaha *malah promo*

Special thank untuk yang udah ngereview di chap 1 :

**Jung Hanny , Bunny Poro , muhammad barja , my name is jc , beby ranie**


End file.
